Oscillating power tools are lightweight, handheld tools configured to oscillate various accessory tools and attachments, such as cutting blades, sanding discs, grinding tools, and many others. The accessory tools and attachments can enable the oscillating power tool to shape and contour workpieces in a many different ways. Previously known oscillating tools, however, are limited in their ability to perform certain tasks in work areas that are difficult to access. These oscillating power tools have fixed tool heads which can limit the number of tasks that can be performed. Oscillating power tools with fixed tool heads can also cause the operator to locate the tool in less convenient positions when performing work. Sometimes the position of the power tool necessitated by the nature of the workpiece can be inadequate to effectively complete a task. The operator may be forced to either select another tool to complete the task, or resort to non-powered tools, both of which can increase the amount of time to complete a task as well as reduce the amount of time the operator can work on the workpiece due to fatigue.
For example, while different types of accessory tools are available to perform cutting, scraping, and sanding operations, the use of such accessory tools is limited in an oscillating power tool where the tool head is fixed with respect to the tool, the tool body or tool handle. The range of uses for these accessory tools, consequently, can be rather narrow, since the output orientation of the oscillating tool head is fixed according to the position of the power tool, the tool body or tool handle. For example, a flush cutting blade accessory for an oscillating power tool can be used to trim or shave thin layers of material from the surface of a workpiece. Because this type of accessory can present a risk that the blade can gouge the surface and possibly ruin the workpiece, orientation of the tool head is important and made more difficult in power tools with fixed tool heads.
There is a need for a handheld power tool with an oscillating tool or blade that can be operated ergonomically to reduce operator fatigue, but that is suitable for optimally performing a wide range of cutting operations.